The Bride's Bouquet
by 122 Generation
Summary: Team Dim Sun crashes an ongoing wedding for grabs at a valuable Shaymin... in the presence of a team of Rangers! With the Shaymin on the loose in Pueltown, Kellyn and Kate compete with Team Dim Sun to find it first. A story on the Extra Mission "For the Bride and Shaymin!" No OCs. A bad summary, I can tell, but...
1. You're Invited!

**Here, I try to reconcile Kellyn and Kate working together in the game Shadows of Almia since they never meet each other. But I promise this is a great story on its own! Credit for this story goes to Pokemon, as well as characters.**

**The only thing I own here are the speech and words from Kellyn and Kate.**

* * *

For the Bride and Shaymin!

_**Chapter one**_

It was another clear and sunny day upon the Almia region and it was a quite a while since the Pokémon Ranger's raid on Altru Tower. Kellyn and Kate, Pokémon Top Rangers of the region, had been called for some reason to the Ranger Union by Professor Hastings himself.

"Okay, Kellyn," said Kate as they entered the doors. "You know how hasty Professor Hastings is, we better not keep him waiting. "

Kellyn knew this already. He had taken some time to send his Grotle and Kirlia back to the Partner Farm at Chicole Village, where he lived. By the time Kellyn and Kate had retained their Pachirisu partners, they received a voicemail from Hastings to go to the Ranger Union immediately. They captured two Staraptor and flew to the Union doors at the northwestern part of Almia.

They climbed quietly up the escalator from the Ranger Union's first floor and went up the second. Kate was the first to rush up to the Union's third floor, where Professor Hastings and Chairperson Erma waited.

"You're late!" Hastings shouted. "Honestly! It's been only ten minutes since I called you, and you show up at ELEVEN minutes! You should know how to keep better time, you two! Being Top Rangers…"

Chairperson Erma cleared her throat, which was enough to silence Hastings.

"Professor, what _are_ we doing here?" Kellyn asked. "Are we given a mission? Rescue, perhaps? Or… what? Is it an emergency?"

Kate shook his arm and murmured. "Let him talk!"

"I'm just asking a few simple questions! No harm in doing that, right?" Kellyn snapped.

"Argh… Kellyn!" Kate said with teeth gritted.

"Kate!" he shouted. "Why don't _you_ let the professor talk?!"

Hastings shook his head. _What a pair…_ he thought.

Kate and Kellyn finally calmed down and let finally Hastings talk, who was impatiently hitting his walking stick on the floor.

"Ahem! Kellyn, we've received a wedding invitation on your behalf," he said and moved his gaze to Kate. "You're expected to receive one too, Kate."

Kellyn looked astonished. Kate on the other hand looked excited. She was about to speak up but Hastings impatiently hit his stick on the floor again.

"_Until_ the wedding ceremony, it's a secret as to who is marrying who. You may have fun enjoying who the loving couple many be. Hahaha!" he laughed.

Kellyn and Kate's faces were blank with shock.

"Professor…?" Kate finally managed to ask. "I'm… never mind."

"What is it, Kate?" Hastings said in a loud tone. "Time is the essence!"

Kate's Pachirisu, and Kellyn's, took this as a command and ran down the escalator to the main floor. But Kate still had to ask.

"I'm wondering if anyone else is coming. How big is the ceremony?" she asked.

"Oh, that. The entire Vientown base is coming to watch the presentation," Hastings responded. "And the ceremony _is pretty massive._"

He walked up to Kellyn and Kate. "The wedding ceremony's to be held in Altru Park. Let's go together."

* * *

Down the Union Road, where it led east to the harbour city of Pueltown in the middle of Almia, the two Rangers, their Pachirisus, and Professor Hastings walked quickly through the grassy path.

"We're one minute late!" Hastings yelled. "Come on, now!"

But Kellyn and Kate were stuck on other thoughts.

_Altru Park…_ Kellyn thought. _Something big is going on…_

Kate was thinking the exact same thing. Except what puzzled his was _how big_ the wedding ceremony was going to be. Altru Park was the sort of place to hold performances for the Go-Rock Quads or important public speeches from the Altru Corporation. _Who'd have the money to rent out the entire park?_ Kate thought.

As the Rangers and Hastings passed the river on the side to the final stretch of the Union Road, the familiar and white-clean stone pavement of Altru Park came into sight.

* * *

"Oh, wow. Kellyn…" Kate stopped as she walked to the centre of the park; an isle with grass, flowers, and a wide podium where the events took place.

Kellyn stopped too, because it was evident that there was a long red carpet that led to the podium stage. But what else they saw was that the circular barrier around it had white curtains and flowers hanging from it. Hastings on the other hand went on to meet the crowd that gathered at the podium. Kate and Kellyn followed without raising questions.

When Kate and Kellyn managed to arrive at the centre at last, they were immediately swarmed by their fellow friends from the Vientown base.

"The bride is fabulously pretty!" squeaked Luana, a sophomore Ranger older than Kate and Kellyn by a year. "Did you see her?"

"I have to say I – am – thunderstruck," said Crawford, another Ranger of the base. "I'm floored and _amazed_ by these two as a couple."

"Crawford!" Kellyn shouted. "We can't even see them!"

But no one took notice of Kellyn's words, and instead Barlow, the lead Ranger said. "The weather's great. There are no incidents, either. It's going to be one great wedding, wouldn't you say?"

Kate tried to fight her way past everyone, but she got pushed back while everyone kept on their constant conversations with her and Kellyn.

Finally Barlow decided to restore order. "Err… ahem," he took a breath. "Laddies and generals!" he barked.

Everyone was partly amused at Barlow's order, and Barlow desisted.

"Err… l – ladies and gentlemen," he corrected himself. "Please allow me to introduce our bride and groom. May I direct your attention to the stage, please?"

To Kellyn and Kate's relief, every cleared their way for them to see the couple standing on the podium which gave the twosome a clear view.

"The bride: Almia's greatest Mechanic, Elaine!" Barlow stated. "And the groom: Ollie! A nice guy who knows the meaning of gratitude!"

Kellyn's jaw dropped. Standing there was a red-haired man dressed in a blue tuxedo and a dark blue bow tie. It was Ollie; one of the base's workers and a former but innocent member of Team Dim Sun (he used to fuel their machines). Kellyn found it difficult to see him married right now, and he wasn't even told about it!

Kate's reaction to this was no different, except this time she was looking at Elaine who wore a beautiful light pink and white dress with a veil behind her head. In her hands was a lovely bouquet with pink flowers and soft green leaves that looked a lot like fur...

"Err… ahem," Barlow continued and stammered. "As you should know, Almia's weddings are known for their lack of formality. So, please, do feel free to mingle around and socialise with other guests. Please! Go on ahead."

Everyone disbanded and talked with each other while Barlow said to himself. "_That was nerve wrecking…_"

Kellyn stayed near the back, being a non-social type. But unfortunately for him, Kate dragged him into it. "Come on! It'll be fun!"

Ignoring his complaints, Kate grabbed Kellyn's arm and she walked to Hastings first.

"Well, the wedding couple do seem suited for one another," he said.

"Tell me about it!" Kate said back. "Who'd have thought? Ollie and Elaine… wow."

Hastings eyed the couple (the wedding couple, not Kate and Kellyn) with interest, and walked away to talk with the other Rangers.

Kate moved to Crawford next, who was talking with Barlow. And which by that point Kate had let go of Kellyn and allowed him to follow her.

"…what do you suppose made them fall in love with each other?" said Crawford. "I reckon it was when she said her heart rolled over when Ollie cried while eating Big Bertha's milk pudding."

Kellyn spoke up. "Ah… yeah, I remember. He was eating several dishes of it before he could stop! I figure it was when he got better that…" Kellyn thought about it before speaking another word. "…that Elaine fell in love with him."

"Is that so?" Barlow laughed with Crawford. "That Ollie…" he briefly glanced at him. "I think he was already falling for Elaine when she treated his burns."

Crawford looked at Ollie, who was laughing with his own friends.

Next, Kate walked to Ollie's mom. "Congratulations! Wow, I couldn't picture Ollie getting married today!"

Ollie's mom replied. "The people at the Ranger Base turned him into what he is today. I hope you and Kellyn will stay good friends with him and Elaine."

Kate smiled. "Of course we will! Hey, Kellyn!"

Her co-worker turned to her. "Yeah? What is it?"

Kate grabbed his arm again by force. "Come on, let's talk to Ollie and Elaine!"

Kellyn sighed, and yet he was enthusiastic to talk with the wedding couple. "Okay."

Ollie and Elaine were quietly and excitedly talking to each other (which Kate suspected that they were talking about honeymoon plans). At least it was until Kate and Kellyn walked up to them.

"Thank you," Elaine said wholeheartedly and clutched her bouquet confidently. "I'm feeling so overwhelmed by all this. I feel like I'm in a dream…"

Elaine looked at Kate. "Kate. Truth be told; my heart feels like it's bubbling over…"

She looked on the verge of sleeping. Kellyn, however, focussed his attention on Ollie with face still hinted with astonishment.

"Ollie…" Kellyn tried to say. "I – I'm appalled… No! I'm stunned. C – Congratulations!"

Ollie chuckled. "We wanted this to be a surprise. We're sorry for not telling anyone."

Kellyn was surprisingly silent, which caused Ollie to laugh.

"It was worth it to see the look of surprise on your face, though, Kellyn."

"No sweat," Kellyn grinned.

Kate was chatting with Launa and the base's Operator and Kellyn joined them.

"I'm going to be a bride one day, too!" the Operator declared.

Kellyn said, out of curiosity and out of humour. "When would you like us to come to your wedding? It won't be long now."

"Oh! Kellyn!" she shot back. "That's a long time from now! Then again, maybe not…"

"I hope I can wear a dress like that one day!" Luana interrupted. "The one Elaine's wearing!"

Kellyn stared at Elaine's dress. "Hmm… it looks a little too pink for my taste, and the tuxedo Ollie's wearing – well, seems too blue…"

Kate punched his arm (forcing him to say 'ouch!'). "You have no taste in style, do you, Kellyn?! Besides, you and I will be married sometime, too!" she blurted out.

"First of all," Kellyn kept his voice calm and even. "I have a much different style than that of yours, Kate. And second… you said WHAT?"

In the heat of the moment, Kellyn and Kate fell silent. Luana and the Operator stared for a few seconds and came to realisation of what Kate had said. Soon, Luana had put her hands on her nose and started giggling, the Operator followed suit.

"What's so funny?" Kellyn demanded. He could feel heat rushing, and rising, in his face.

"Oh, it's nothing. Kellyn…" the Operator cheerfully sang, crossing her arms tightly. "We all knew Kate would say something…"

"I didn't say anything!" Kate protested.

Fortunately for Kate, Barlow called for attention again. "Ladies and gentlemen, may we please have some quiet, please? The bride and groom wish to say something. First, Ollie, the groom. After you, Ollie!" Barlow gestured.

All of Altru Park went quiet, and even the park itself seemed to have joined the people in waiting for Ollie to speak and the Rangers' Pachirisu had to be called back too. More importantly to Ollie, Elaine turned to look at him, too.

"Ehehe… uh, thank you," Ollie nervously said into a microphone. "I'm Ollie, as you know. _Uh… This is so awkward…_"

"Um, thanks to all of you for taking the time out of your life to join us on our wedding d –"

"HOLD IT!" a voice cut off Ollie's speech.

Everyone, surprised, turned around to look at where the interruption came from.

Kate saw them first and Kellyn groaned: a man and a woman dressed in tones of black and purple came rushing up to the group.

"What the…?!" Luana screamed. "It can't be! Team Dim Sun?! What in blazes...!"

Professor Hastings was beside himself.

"What are YOU CREEPS doing HERE?!" Hastings pointed angrily at them. "DON'T TELL ME YOU WERE INVITED TO REPRESENT THE CRIMINAL ELEMENT? If not, how DARE you INTERRUPT THIS JOYOUS OCCASION?"

The Dim Sun male took a step back in fear, and spoke coolly. "Now, now, Mr. Hastings, you don't want to get too excited…"

"Don't 'now, now' me!" Hastings replied angrily. "What do you –?"

The Dim Sun remnant cut in. "Let's make this simple: all we want is the bride's bouquet. There's no need for any rough stuff, right?"

At that point; Elaine screamed. "Yikes!"

Ollie saw it too. "The bouquet! It moved!"

Kellyn, Kate and everyone else turned to look; lying down on the floor in front of Elaine was what her bouquet was, but now it was apparent now that it was a Pokémon.

The two Dim Sun remnants ran up in front of the podium.

"Ahahahaha!" the female cackled. "That's it! We're after that moving bouquet!"

The other remnant began to jump onto the podium to grab the Pokémon, but the Pokémon miraculously jumped high over them, landed, and in spite of having small legs hurried away from Altru Park.

"Aww, no!" the Dim Sun remnant stamped his foot. "The Shaymin got away! Chase it down!"

He ran after the Shaymin. The female turned and said. "Don't you see? We need that Shaymin for resurrecting Team Dim Sun! Catch you later."

And she ran off, too.

This left the group in a state of confusion.

"Shaymin?" Barlow raised an eyebrow. "Team Dim Sun's resurrection?! What on earth is a Shaymin? Anyone know?"

Kellyn was about to speak, but Professor Hastings beat him to it.

"Shaymin is an extremely rare Pokémon, last sighted in the Sinnoh region," he explained. "When it curls up, it appears as if it were a bunch of flowers…"

"Pachi! Pachirisu! PACHIRISU!" Kate's Pachirisu yelled.

Professor Hastings came to his senses. "Ack, this is no time to be giving you a lecture! It's an emergency Mission!"

The Rangers paid close attention at this. Hastings said. "Find the Shaymin before team Dm Sun and take it under protection! This is an ORDER!"

Luana shook her head apologetically. "I feel terrible for Elaine…"

Elaine took Ollie's hand with hers. "We're beyond happy just being together like this. We'll be perfectly fine! I mean it! Go on, guys, do what you need to do to help others in their time of need."

Ollie blushed. "Elaine will be fine with me. Go and help that Shaymin!"

As Leader, Barlow took command. "All right, everyone. Let's move!

Kellyn and Kate posed quickly by flashing their Vatonage Stylers upward while Barlow, Luana, and Crawford did standard and regular poses.

Hastings walked to Barlow. "I'm in. Having a bigger search party will gain us the upper hand."

"Not a problem, Professor," Barlow agreed. "Let's go."

The team ran their way to exit Altru Park, leaving Ollie and Elaine behind.

* * *

**Like it? Then review, if you do!**


	2. The Infuriating Search Begins

**I'm noticing this story isn't getting a lot of recognition! No matter. As long as it's published...**

* * *

_**Chapter two**_

The group of Rangers hustled their way in pursuit of Team Dim Sun across the concreted drawbridge that connected Altru Park and Pueltown. Kate could see that the Dim Sun members already made it to the other side of the bridge and, unmistakably, arrived at Pueltown. While the Rangers ran across the bridge, poor Professor Hastings had to keep a slow and steady pace instead of running.

By the time the Rangers had crossed the bridge, Kate's Pachirisu came to a halt.

"Hi, what's going on?" asked Brook, the bridge gatekeeper. "Maybe a Ranger marathon race?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?" replied an appalled Kate. "A WEDDING HAS BEEN CRASHED, YOU HEAR?"

Brook gave a confused look and apparently caught only half of what Kate said. "Huh? Misread it have I? A wedding, you say? So people run around to wish the married couple well, huh?"

Brook sighed. "Young people these days… can't say I can understand them much.

Kate made a furious movement toward Brook, and at the same time Professor Hastings just walked right past them. Kellyn on the other hand seized Kate by her arms and pulled her back.

"Save your argument for later," Kellyn whispered. "We're on a Mission, that's what matters!"

Kate's Pachirisu, and Kellyn's, skipped away to join Professor Hastings. Eventually, Kate gave up and nodded to Kellyn, and then they ran into Pueltown.

* * *

Upon arrival into Pueltown Central, the Dim Sun members were already out of sight. Barlow came to a halt as soon as he arrived at the entrance and Kate and the other Rangers arrived right behind him, but they still had to wait for Professor Hastings.

When Hastings finally arrived, Barlow faced the Rangers; spoke and strategized. "Priority One: We have to stop the Dim Sun thugs from leaving this area, is that clear?"

The Rangers nodded automatically, Barlow pointed to Crawford. "Crawford, you guard the entrance to the Port of Pueltown."

"Gotcha, Leader! Off to the harbour" he obeyed enthusiastically and rushed to Pueltown East.

Next, Barlow shifted his gaze to Luana. "Take and be on the lookout on the path to Vien Forest."

Luana saluted. "You got it, Barlow," and she ran southward to the edge of Pueltown Central.

"I'll be on the lookout here," he said to Kellyn and Kate. "As for you two, I want you to hit the streets and find the missing Shaymin. If you find any Dim Sun goons, be sure to teach them a lesson!"

Barlow walked over to keep watch on the path where they were. "What about you, Professor?"

Hastings thought about it briefly. "I'll… I shall accompany our Ranger duo, as I would like to observe Shaymin's behavior in the wild for myself, while I'm at it."

"Then it's settled," Kellyn smiled. "Let's go Professor."

* * *

To ensure that all was well, Kellyn went to check on Luana just in case.

"There's been nothing unusual here. Come on! It's only been ten minutes since the Mission started. Here, I'll contact you by voicemail if I spot anything, Kellyn."

"Alright," Kellyn blinked.

"Pachirisu!" Kate said with anxiety. "Stop!"

Her Pachirisu seemed to have sensed something (and this was evident for Pachirisu was sniffing around constantly) and kept disobeying Kate's orders to stand down.

Now Kellyn's Pachirisu was joining Kate's in the sniffing. Their ears perked and then Kate's Pachirisu scampered its way up the steps to Pueltown West, followed by Kellyn's. This forced the two Rangers to run after them.

"You don't suppose they've found something, do you?" Kellyn asked while running.

"It's possible, you never know," Kate replied.

They climbed up the stairs to enter Pueltown West. After a short while, the Pachirisu came to stop in front of a two-storey building where a Voltorb resided dangerously in the clearing in front of it. Kellyn and Kate looked extremely puzzled, and Kate reached out to open the door –

"I doubt you'll find the Shaymin inside any building," Hastings said curtly. "Shaymin are said to curl up and hide themselves among flowers –"

"So we should start looking there," Kellyn finished for him.

"Exactly, so be sure to check anywhere suspicious," Hastings advised.

With time against them, Kate and Kellyn scurried everywhere in Pueltown West searching for Shaymin. Kate even attempted to look into a flower shop to find the Pokémon.

"HEY! RANGER!" yelled the shopkeeper. "Don't think that just 'cause you saved Almia DOESN'T mean you can just break in to my shop! I've got my own space, you know!"

Kellyn immediately pulled Kate away. "Sorry! We didn't mean to bother you!" he apologised to the shopkeeper. "We're just looking for a missing Pokémon!"

"No Pokémon's tried to come in here," the shopkeeper affirmed. "I've only got my Roselia here and she's sleeping in the corner over there."

She pointed over to the back of the shop and Kellyn could see that she was telling the truth. He gave a nod to confirm what she said and dragged Kate away to keep looking for Shaymin.

"Hey, Kellyn! There's a bouquet over there!" Kate pointed out to the hedge in front of them. Kellyn could see just a little bit of a bouquet hidden behind it.

Kellyn faced Kate. "I'll go check on it," and Kate nodded in response.

He backed off a little and sprinted towards the hedge, in doing so jumped high into the air and landed beside the bouquet. Kellyn looked closely…

"This is… a real bouquet! Nothing more!" Kellyn said in frustration.

Kate's face was full of surprise. "Brilliant… just when Ollie had set up so many of them… Here, let me help you, Kellyn."

She reached out a hand to grab Kellyn from behind the hedge. Soon enough, Kellyn was back on his feet beside Kate and Pachirisu.

"You know, Kellyn…" said Kate with her hand on her lip. "I think I saw another bouquet back where the building with the Voltorb is. Let's check there."

Kate and Kellyn ran over to that building with Professor Hastings casually walking behind them. By the time they got there, they spotted a bouquet in a flower box.

"Okay…" Kate began.

But Professor Hastings had gotten to the bouquet first. "This is a real flower… keep moving!"

They kept looking all over Pueltown West, through the roads and parks and Kellyn, while the area was fairly large, even suggested to look in the side alleyway near the edge of Pueltown, and Kate stopped this idea immediately.

"Common sense says so," Kate smirked. "You. Are. Crazy, Kellyn!"

Their Pachirisu quickly walked around in the search for the Shaymin near the clean cut grass of Pueltown West while the Rangers looked for any trace of Shaymin behind the buildings. At the café, Kellyn took notice of yet another bouquet in a flower box. But all the same, it was a real flower.

"Hold it," Kate stopped. "There's a florist near the steps back in Pueltown. Maybe we should check there…"

"I'll go," Hastings offered, taking off for the stairs.

To Kellyn and Kate's surprise, he was really quick on his feet (but certainly not as quick as the Rangers of course).

* * *

Professor Hastings approached the flower shop hastily. The florist went up to him with interest.

"Say… sir? How would you like a pretty flower? Take one so you can enjoy its aroma at home instead of just here –"

"No thanks," Hastings replied. "I think I'll just look at them instead."

Indeed, Hastings _did_ look. Among the pots and vases of flowers lay two bouquets. He examined them thoroughly just by looking at them, but they were just regular flowers.

"Great," Hastings murmured sarcastically. "Better relook at Pueltown West."

* * *

Meanwhile Kate and Kellyn had been searching and rechecking that they had checked Pueltown West completely, only to meet with real bouquets.

At one point, Professor Hastings rejoined them.

"How'd it go, Professor?" Kate went up to him.

"Not good," Hastings shortly said. "There're too many flower bouquets around the city today. It would take a while for us to find Shaymin, at least which gives us time to find it before the Dim Sun goons do."

The three of them walked around to look for Shaymin one more time, and then Kellyn said. "Maybe Shaymin isn't here."

Kate energetically rejected Kellyn's suggestion, Hastings on the other hand had taken some thought into the matter for minutes…

"Uh… I have a theory," he said. "…on where Shaymin might be."

The two Rangers looked at Hastings with wide eyes. "So…? Where?"

Professor Hastings lifted a hand in the direction of the flower garden in the plaza of Pueltown West. It took a moment for Kate to realise that there was –

"Shaymin!" Kate squealed. "Let's go!"

She and Kellyn raced to the flower patch. Unfortunately for them; as they approached the edge of the flower garden…

WHAM. A blast hurled Kate off her feet, forcing Kellyn to help her get back up.

"What happened…?" Kate said wearily.

One of the two Dim Sun remnants appeared in front of them with his Miniremo mind machine in hand. "So, you want to know WHY we're doing this?"

Kellyn shrugged. "I don't see why."

"Don't play with me, Ranger. That extremely rare Shaymin can be sold to a collector for huge money! With that money, we can develop new weapons for Team Dim Sun!"

"You're going to sell a cute Pokémon like that for money?!" Kate cried out indignantly. "No way! That's inhumane! I – WE won't let you!"

"I'd like to see you try! If you interfere, we'll whip out our Miniremo from the oil-field hideout!"

He opened his Miniremo and activated it.

Out of nowhere, an Absol and an Umbreon came charging at the Pokémon Rangers. Kate had a panic-stricken face.

"Remember Kate, we're the elite," Kellyn assured her. "We've faced danger much worse than this! Come on, it'll be fun at least."

Kate nodded with a smile and armed her Vatonage Fine Styler (her Styler was specially developed to replicate Kellyn's, which helped him capture Darkrai at Altru Tower).

"Capture… ON!" the two of them shouted and fired their Capture Discs.

* * *

The battle was nothing too hard for Kate and Kellyn, each having at least a year of Pokémon Ranger field experience and being co-workers. But that didn't mean it would be easy.

Umbreon began emitting dangerous aura-like substances near the ground, which made the Rangers run around constantly trying to avoid being touched by it. Absol proved just as dangerous by teleporting around, emitting the same dangerous substance Umbreon produced whilst firing away shadow balls, causing damage to the city.

Kellyn jumped to take cover behind some wooden crates before Absol's shadow balls struck it. The wooden crate smashed into pieces, but it left a clear path for Kellyn's Capture Disc to encircle Absol. Keeping his first two fingers together, he spun his fingers smoothly to circle Absol with the disc and Absol seemed to have no hope in escaping the line. Kellyn eagerly stepped forward to complete it…

"ARGH!" Kellyn yelled out in pain.

Kate broke her attention on Absol to look at Kellyn. The black aura on the ground had actually managed to touch him. Since he had a Styler, Kate knew Kellyn's physical health would be fine. But physically coming into contact with a Pokémon's attack was different.

_Where's that Umbreon?!_ Kate thought to herself.

And there it was, perched on top of a rooftop. Kate, knowing how efficient a Fine Styler worked, lifted her fingers towards the roof and her Capture Disc soared upwards to the Umbreon. She spun loops around Umbreon after that.

Very soon, the letters 'OK!' popped up on her Styler's monitor. Umbreon would be fine.

Kellyn, after taking damage from Umbreon, got up again to face Absol, with Kate beside him.

"Kate, we'll do it together," he instructed.

Kate prepared to fire her Styler again. "Pachirisu: give my Styler a Poké Assist!"

Her Partner Pokémon nodded in response and generated a bolt of electricity into Kate's Styler. Infused with power, Kate lifted her fingers to the Absol and struck it with a bolt of lightning. This left Absol paralysed for moments, and Kellyn had to use these precious moments to complete the capture.

"GO!" Kellyn urged his Styler. The Capture Disc circled Absol once… three times… five times… eight times… and more…

The letters 'OK!' popped on his Styler monitor. Kellyn and Kate knew instantly that the capture was successful. They called back their Capture Discs into their Stylers and set the Pokémon free.

* * *

The Miniremo made a malfunctioning sound and, to the Dim Sun remnant's dismay, exploded. But what mattered more was that Shaymin jumped out of the flower garden and ran to the direction of Pueltown East.

"Shaymin?!" the Dim Sun remnant exclaimed and ran after it. "Hey! Stop, you!"

Kate and Kellyn looked at each other briefly and nodded. They needed to pursue Shaymin too, or else Team Dim Sun would.

_To think today was meant to be a wedding day…_ Kate thought. _What a day._


	3. Ambush at Pueltown East

**Courtesy to No one for being able to review.**

* * *

_**Chapter three**_

The two Rangers dashed into the direction where the Shaymin went. Kate was the first to run across the bridge over Pueltown. From Barlow's perspective; he could see Kellyn following Kate to reach the other end of the bridge and enter Pueltown East.

"Pachi!" Kate's Pachirisu squeaked in exhaustion.

"Don't worry, Pachirisu! We'll find Shaymin soon enough!" she assured her Pokémon.

Kellyn just kept running at a steady pace. "Well, let's hope Team Dim Sun doesn't find it before we do."

But what really surprised the two was that, upon entering Pueltown East, Team Dim Sun wasn't to be found. Assuming they haven't found Shaymin yet; Kate and Kellyn continued to look for the Pokémon.

When they entered Pueltown East, though, they became discouraged immediately.

"Oh, come on!" Kate stomped a foot. "There's even _more_ bouquets here than in Pueltown West! How are we supposed to look for the Shaymin now?!"

Kellyn glanced at Kate for a fraction of a second, then said, "If you want, we could check near the Port of Pueltown for a start."

"Good idea," Kate said with a smile. "Okay, so we'll have to head to the alleyway…"

* * *

They, in the next minute, descended down the steps of Pueltown East to approach the entrance to the Port of Pueltown only to meet Crawford who was standing, and blocking, the road.

"Could we pass, Crawford?" Kate quickly asked. "It's just so we can find Shaymin."

He shook his head. "This area's clear. Neither the Shaymin or the Dim Sun minions have gotten past here to the harbour. Check and recheck Pueltown East if you need to."

Kate and Kellyn's faces were entirely blank when he said this, which caused Crawford to laugh hard.

"Don't tell me! You haven't even searched Pueltown East, have you?"

More silence greeted Crawford, which ultimately made him say, "Well, get to work then! Shaymin depends on you!"

Professor Hastings nudged Kellyn as a signal for him to keep looking, and so Kellyn grasped Kate's hand and dragged her upwards to the Pueltown East area.

When they climbed up the stairs the four bouquets they came across were neatly set on the finely cut grass on the side. Kellyn gave out his commands.

"Pachirisu! Yes, you too (he directed this to Kate's Pachirisu). I need you to search one bouquet. Kate, Professor, look at the others."

His team nodded and each individually searched the bouquets. Kellyn looked at his, picked it up and shook it, but with no success. Disconcerted, he put the bouquet gently on the ground. The two Pachirisu also had no accomplishment, and Kate was simply flustered by finding a regular flower.

Professor Hastings, in spite of being a speedy man, took his time to examine his flower. But after confirming that it was a real bouquet, he turned to Kellyn.

"I think we should check elsewhere," he said. "We're not going to find the Shaymin just by looking at the front lines."

They moved quickly upward to a small park where an old couple sat on a bench. In front of them was yet another bouquet.

"I'll check!" Kate ran up to it. Kellyn walked aside to investigate a second bouquet on the other side of the park. When they had finished, they reported to Hastings that these were real bouquets too.

"Hmm… maybe –" Hastings began.

"Hey! There's another bouquet over there!" Kate saw a third in front of a building's porch, but her Pachirisu beat her to it. Her Pokémon later came back with a disappointed look.

"Brilliant…" Kellyn muttered. "Where else to check…?"

Professor Hastings walked downward to the eastern side of Pueltown East. "Check here."

The two Pokémon Rangers scampered down past Hastings to check the area. It was apparent that the area was clean of bouquets, except for the flower bed that lay bang in the middle of the eastern side.

"That looks like…" Kellyn squinted. "Shaymin! We've found it!"

Kate stared at Kellyn out of admiration, and this was before Kellyn waved a hand in front of her eyes, shouting, "We've found Shaymin… hear me, Kate?"

"Oh! Yeah! Of course! I'll go check to make sure!" Kate said out of instinctive response. Kellyn waited for her to confirm his sighting.

"Yep, this is Shaymin all right," Kate said. "I'll go –"

But before she could finish, a rainstorm of leaves sliced her from all directions. Kellyn shouted as Kate fell to the ground, beaten. He rushed to her to observe her condition, but what bothered him more was –

_Who'd be vicious enough to ambush a Ranger?!_ He angrily thought.

As a response to his thought, the other member of Team Dim Sun showed up.

"What do you want now?!" Kellyn irritably shouted.

But she ignored him. "Team Dim Sun will rise again! We won't let you interfere with our plan! Never! You hear?!"

"And just how are you going to do that?" Kellyn taunted; and at the same time, knowing what would come next, he armed his Vatonage Fine Styler.

"LIKE THIS!" the Dim Sun remnant screamed and whipped out her Miniremo. With the press of a few buttons, two Bellossom and a Roserade jumped from a rooftop and landed in front of Kellyn.

"Capture ON!" Kellyn yelled and fired his Capture Disc.

In his heart, he said to himself, "_This is for… the bride and Shaymin!_"

* * *

The Bellossom made their first initiative by launching deadly leaves at Kellyn, the same ones used to attack Kate just earlier. Being self-conscious that Kate was in the area, Kellyn smoothly diverted the Pokémon away from her.

"Ugh… you're so annoying!" Kellyn said to himself. The leaves were getting in the way, so he swung his fingers to the direction of one of the Bellossom…

KA-BAM! A thick and thorny vine had suddenly sprung upward from the ground while the Capture Disc was flying through the air, knocking it away onto the ground.

"That's it!" said the excited Dim Sun member. "Crush it!"

But before the Pokémon had the chance to destroy the Capture Disc, Kellyn had immediately recalled the Disc into his Styler and broke into a run. His first priority was to get Kate somewhere safe, so he picked her up and dashed to the house of his friend Isaac. He placed Kate at the doorstep.

"Oh, is this some sort of romantic act of yours, Ranger?!" the Dim Sun girl laughed hysterically. "Oh, well! At least Shaymin is mine now!"

Kellyn raised his Styler again, shouting, "Capture on!"

The Capture Disc blasted away once more in the direction of one Bellossom. Kellyn whipped circles around that one Bellossom for some extent. He was close to hitting an 'OK!' on his Styler if the other Bellossom hadn't showered him with leaves.

"Ugh… Pachirisu!" Kellyn checked to make sure the Partner gauge was fully charged. "Help me out here!"

His Partner Pokémon nodded quickly and gave his Styler another shock of power. He knew it wouldn't be effective on these Pokémon, given that they were Grass types, but to Kellyn it felt better to know that he had some means of assistance.

The thorny vines created by Roserade had reached a danger to the point where it became impossible for a smooth capture for Kellyn. Furthermore, he had sustained enough damage, both on his Capture Disc and his physical damage that his Styler energy was dropping below 20%. But he wouldn't give up that easily. He was the elite; one of only a handful of Top Rangers.

"GO!" Kellyn shouted. He ran straight into the field, paralysed both Bellossom at once, and did a solid capture for both of them, although he suffered multiple injuries by several dozens of more flying leaves in the process.

The letters 'OK!' flashed on his Styler; the Bellossom were officially out of the way.

"Okay, Roserade! Let's see how well you can fare with me!"

He directed his Capture Disc to spin several times around Roserade, but it was aware of the Disc's presences and ejected a storm of barely visible spore causing damage to his Styler.

To top it all, he ran off to rethink his strategy of how to capture the Roserade, only to be hit on the back by six rounds of the Roserade's Poison Sting attack.

_Warning: Styler energy at 10%. Recharging is strongly advised._ Kellyn's Vatonage Styler warned.

"Ahahahaha! What are you going to do now, Ranger?!" the Dim Sun member taunted. "You're down to your last bit of power! Face it: it's over."

Kellyn laughed quietly. "Never assume, I'll tell you that."

The Capture Disc went to attempt to capture Roserade one last time…

"Capture… ON!" a voice shouted.

"What…?!" the Dim Sun member quickly looked to see where it had come from.

But the Dim Sun member was too slow. In an instant, a second Capture Disc flew by the Roserade and circles were quickly wrapping the Pokémon. In an effort to assist; Kellyn mustered the last of his energy by using Pachirisu's electricity to stun the Roserade.

Soon enough, the letters 'OK!' flashed on his Styler. Capture Complete.

* * *

KABOOM! The Miniremo exploded spontaneously and left the Dim Sun member with ashes on her hands. The Pokémon were released on their own, and Kellyn and Kate moved in to see to Shaymin.

Unfortunately for them, the Shaymin leapt into the air and ran away.

"No!" the Dim Sun member exclaimed. "There it goes! Wait, wait, wait!" and chased the Pokémon and disappeared from sight of the Rangers. Kellyn and Kate, knowing that it wouldn't appear in Pueltown Central, ran to the bridge to investigate Pueltown West once more with Professor Hastings maintain a steady pace behind them.

"Here, Kellyn. A little something before we continue," Kate said. She captured a nearby Magnemite and used its assist to restore the energy of Kellyn's Styler.

"Thank you Kate," Kellyn smiled and looked at his Styler, now reading 30%.

However, the Rangers were temporarily halted by a voicemail from their Stylers.

"Yes?" Kellyn switched his Styler to communicate. "What is it?"

"Voicemail! Voicemail! Luana here!" she said.

"Hearing you. Go ahead Luana," Kellyn said for her to keep talking.

"The Shaymin has been spotted!" Luana shouted. "Team Dim Sun has cornered it and it still is on the bridge in the middle of town! Please, you two, you have to help it!"

"I hear you, Luana!" it was Kate who answered. "Kellyn and I are moving in!"

"To the bridge in the middle of town?!" Hastings said worriedly. "Hurry! Hurry! Hurry!"

Kellyn made the decision to contact the other Rangers too. The first was Crawford.

"I'm fine over here!" Crawford said. "Go to the bridge in the middle of town!"

The other contact was Barlow who said. "Protect the Shaymin from the Dim Sun creeps, you hear? On the double!"

Kate didn't need Kellyn to order, and instead dragged him across the bridge to locate where the suspected Shaymin was.

"There's no getting away now!" they heard.

And there was the Shaymin on the bridge, surrounded by one Dim Sun member on one side and the female member on the other. It appeared as though the Shaymin was trying to make a valiant escape from the criminals.

Shaymin tried to head to the direction of Pueltown West, but was blocked. So Shaymin turned to the other direction, in which it bumped into the other Dim Sun member.

"Oops! No, no! This side's blocked too! Just come here and it'll be all over…"

The Shaymin backed away, cried out, and tackled BOTH Dim Sun members one at a time, each saying "Owowowow!" The attack only lasted two seconds, but it was enough for Kate to laugh at this scene.

"This thing's tougher than it looks!" said one member.

"You think?!" the other member said with raised eyebrows. "Ouch, ouch…! My Miniremo's wrecked! Now what do we do?!"

At that moment Kellyn, Kate, and Hastings made their approach to face them.

"Gah! Rangers!" said the boy member. "We have no Miniremo units, and my feet hurt…"

"It's hopeless. Only one thing to do…" said the girl member.

"RUN AWAY!" they both screamed.

The two dashed at full speed to Pueltown East, leaving the Shaymin all on its own. Kate tried to walk closer to the Shaymin, but…

"Kate! Be careful!" Hastings barked out. "That Shaymin is highly agitated. It may view all of us as enemies. You two should capture it immediately to calm it down, I would highly recommend."

"Got it, Professor! Ready Kate?" Kellyn armed his Vatonage Styler again.

"Ready as always," Kate said back and armed her Styler as well.

"Ready…" the two Rangers said together. "CAPTURE ON!"

They aimed their Capture Discs at Shaymin and fired.


	4. Capture Shaymin!

**The climax of the story.**

* * *

_**Chapter four**_

_Warning: Styler energy level at 20%. Precede capture with extreme caution._

Kate didn't need to be reminded that her Styler energy was that low. The Shaymin was much more resilient that the two Rangers expected.

"Kellyn…! I might need some charging here!" Kate said out of desperation.

There weren't any recharging Pokémon nearby to capture. So Kellyn, out of desperation, hastily brought his Pachirisu to Kate's Styler to use electricity to recharge.

_Warning: unauthorised and improper charging to the Styler is a major warranty violation, _said Kate's Styler.

"Oh, really," Kellyn said sarcastically. "It's not even a household appliance! Since when did Capture Stylers have warranty?!"

"Since the Rangers Ben and Summer got them," Kate simply replied. "Oh, and there's a Magnemite down there. Why don't you capture it?"

Kellyn steered his Styler away from Shaymin briefly and captured the Pokémon down below. Eventually Magnemite restored Kate's energy to 35%.

It only started out when Kellyn's Capture Disc had shot directly toward the Pokémon. Shaymin, antagonised by the Capture Line surrounding it, released a fury of leaves around itself. The ring shattered into fragments and Kellyn's Styler took severe damage, resulting in a loss of 5% energy.

Now, the Rangers were trying tirelessly to get a single loop around Shaymin. But the leaves Shaymin kept blowing at them forced them to take cover on the ground.

"Capture it when the leaves have fallen!" Kellyn shouted.

"You got it, Kellyn!" Kate lowered her arms and retrieved her Capture Disc back.

But the Shaymin had begun to charge toward them with its leaves at the ready to fire… and the Rangers were still on the ground.

"Kate! Hold still!" Kellyn shouted.

"I am, aren't I?!" Kate shouted back. "And WHY SHOULD I?!"

He took no notice of her words and Kellyn rolled onto Kate's back, grasping her arms in the process, and rolled a second time to roll her to safety.

The blast of leaves had released from Shaymin's hold at last, and what should have hit the Rangers simply soared over them.

"Kellyn…" Kate said speechlessly.

"Don't say a word," Kellyn said shortly, but softly. "Finish the capture first!"

They both got up immediately, with Kate aiming her Styler at Shaymin, who was about to fire yet another blast of leaves at them.

"Capture on!" Kate fired away. She brought her two fingers to circle Shaymin again and again. Kellyn acted quickly to give her support by adding more circles around Shaymin as well, it seemed simple enough.

To make matters worse; Shaymin had added inconvenience to the Rangers by using those same leaves to act as a mobile shield around itself. Kate, noticing this, twirled her fingers so her Capture Disc could encircle Shaymin from a distance.

"Okay!" Kate yelled. "No running now!"

She spoke too soon. The leaves had parted and blasted away, breaking the ring of energy created by Kate and Kellyn. Furthermore, the leaves successfully hit Kate and Kellyn adding 5% of damage to their Stylers, resulting in a major loss of 15% energy apiece.

_Warning: Styler energy level at 20%. Precede capture with extreme caution._

"Not again!" Kate groaned.

Kellyn's energy was maintaining a steady energy level of 25%. Still, it was dangerous to approach Shaymin right now.

"Just keep going," Kate said. "We use the same strategy like we did just now."

Kellyn nodded. He waited for his co-worker to launch her Styler first, and when Kate did, he fired his Capture Disc again.

"Just – hold – still –" Kate said between breaths and effort.

It was extremely fortunate that Kellyn was there to assist her. This way, the amount of power that was needed to capture Shaymin would be doubled and, consequently, would shorten the amount of time to capture Shaymin.

To add further inconvenience to the Rangers' extent: Shaymin scattered a bunch of explosive seed bombs all around the bridge. This resulted with bits and chunks of stone torn out and flying everywhere.

"Mind your heads!" Professor Hastings shouted.

Kate and Kellyn quickly used their reflexes and instincts to block off some chunks of stone and pebbles from their faces. When the explosions had cleared, they aimed their fingers at Shaymin again.

Shaymin jumped over their heads to escape the rings the Rangers were circling it around with, but the fine control of the Vatonage Stylers made it possible for the Capture Disc to follow Shaymin effortlessly.

"Keep it going," Kellyn kept spinning the Disc. "We're almost done!"

Kate's hopes rose as their Capture Discs had encircled the line of energy in full. It looked like the capture was going to be complete –

Unfortunately, the Shaymin had one last trick beneath its furry exterior; a shower of glittery spores had burst out from itself and broke the Capture Line.

Kellyn at the very last second slashed his fingers downward to knock Kate's Disc out of the way from the spore fury.

SNAP.

Kellyn's Capture Disc crashed onto the solid pavement, and Kate's was barely floating beside it.

_Warning: Styler energy at 3%. Styler condition critical. Recommend: recharge immediately or abandon capture. Repeat: Styler condition critical._

"Maybe we should retreat…" Kate suggested.

"DON'T YOU _DARE_ THINK THOSE VATONAGE STYLERS WERE CREATED WITHOUT A REASON!" Hastings roared. "THEY'RE ONE OF A KIND! FOR THE BEST! THE ELITE! THAT'S WHY THEY WERE GIVEN TO YOU TWO! AND YOU'VE CAPTURED A _DARKRAI_ WITH THEM!"

"You know…" Kellyn said timidly to Kate. "The professor's got a point."

He called his Capture Disc back to his Styler and held up his Pachirisu.

"Here's the last of what I'll help you with, and Pachirisu's energy _should be_ ready. Come on, do it with yours, and for Elaine, too."

Kate closed her eyes, took a breath, and lifted her fingers up.

She opened her eyes suddenly.

"Poké Assist Electric! Pachirisu! Go!"

The two Pachirisu jumped up and launched twin electrical bolts at Kate's Styler and it became infused with the power of electricity. Double electricity would mean double the amount of paralysing power for the Capture Disc.

"Shaymin!" Kate shouted. "I'm sorry if this'll hurt! But I'm not your enemy!"

The Capture Disc stopped shortly before Shaymin and was followed by a potent bolt of lightning afterwards. Shaymin blinked and fruitlessly tried to move, but the electric shock it sustained stopped it in its tracks. Which meant…

"Okay! Just give me a few seconds, Shaymin!" Kate said happily.

Her fingers shifted through the air in front of her and then jerked them over her shoulder.

The Capture Line glowed brightly… and enclosed itself within Shaymin. The letters 'OK!' popped up brilliantly on Kate's Styler. It was finished.

"Capture… complete!" Kate said and punched her fist into the air. "Now, let's see how you're doing, my furry friend."


	5. Back to the Wedding

_**Chapter five**_

Kate slowly lowered her right arm with the Vatonage Fine Styler equipped on it. Her breathing pace and heart rate were extremely quick, and despite those; she took in the reality that she had actually captured Shaymin.

Shaymin blinked and shook its head before realising that there were Rangers in front of it.

Kellyn placed a hand on Kate's shoulder. "Well done, Kate."

Kate breathing slowed steadily, and then Professor Hastings walked up to Shaymin.

"So let me have a look at our Shaymin," he kneeled down to take a better view. "Hello there! Ah… what a cute little face you have!"

Shaymin shivered a little but unlike earlier it appeared to have calmed down at last, and Professor Hastings brought it into his arms. "There, there."

The twosome Rangers watched Hastings treat the Pokémon with care, and out of Kate's peripheral vision, she could notice Barlow waving his arms. Was he trying to get their attention?

"Hey! Kate! Kellyn! I watched it from down here! Nice job protecting that Shaymin!" Barlow shouted. "Actually, that was a great job!"

Kellyn could hear several footsteps coming from elsewhere. He looked down near the entrance to the port where he saw Crawford and Luana escort the two Dim Sun members from earlier.

"Crawford! Luana!" Kellyn shouted. "What happened there?"

"We've captured the Team Dim Sun goons," Crawford said proudly. "Luana and I captured them as they were trying to make a break for it to the harbour."

Luana pushed both the Dim Sun members by the backs. "Come on, you two. Keep those feet moving, we're going to be late for that crashed wedding," and they continued to walk.

With everything completed, Kate and Kellyn turned to look at Professor Hastings again.

"I'm pleased and impressed by the teamwork everyone demonstrated," Hastings said approvingly. "That's a solid Mission Clear!"

Kate nodded to Kellyn, who nodded back. They soon flashed their Vatonage Stylers upward to the sky, with smiles on their faces. "Mission Clear!" Their Pachirisu partners jumped up with contented looks on their faces.

Professor Hastings made his conclusion. "That puts an end to this incident."

"So what about Team Dim Sun?" Kate asked.

"As for _them_," Hastings said solidly. "I'll pass them off to the Ranger Union and I'll contact them myself. We'll just hold them in custody for now."

Kellyn nodded, but the shriek from Luana made him jump.

"Hey! Let's get back to the wedding ceremony! We don't want to keep Elaine waiting!" Luana said happily as she pushed the Dim Sun members to Crawford. "Get them out of here, quick."

"Sure!" Crawford laughed and signalled for a nearby security guard to hand over the criminals.

Kellyn took the lead back to Altru Park, with Kate, Professor Hastings, their Pachirisu friends and Shaymin tailing right behind him.

* * *

Ollie's mother was still standing in the Altru Park podium and the Vientown base's Operator sat down on the carpet waiting patiently for her fellow base members arrive.

As for Ollie and Elaine, they were sitting down in the middle of Altru Park with gloomy looks on their faces. But just minutes earlier they had made an important decision…

"I wonder what's taking them so long…" Elaine said impatiently.

"Relax. For all we know, they probably have a slight delay" Ollie assumed. "It's part of their job description, isn't it? They're Pokémon Rangers."

Elaine shook her head. "I know, but this is getting ridiculous! It's been… what? An hour?"

Ollie brought his gaze to Elaine. "You've got a point there… hey! Look! It's the Professor!"

They looked up and to their surprise; Hastings was walking quite quickly. Following him were a bunch of tired-looking Pokémon Rangers.

"Uh… you guys okay?" Ollie asked cautiously.

Before the Rangers could say anything, Professor Hastings cut in. "Sorry, you two! We've kept you waiting for too long! So now let us continue this interrupted wedding ceremony where we left off! And the Shaymin's here to join the proceedings!"

Ollie, Elaine, and the Operator jumped when they heard a Pokémon make a small squeak and they certainly were not expecting Shaymin to turn up at their wedding again. In fact they assumed the Rangers had released it before they arrived back to the park.

"Aww… how cute!" the Operator squealed.

Barlow cleared his throat for attention, and everyone fell silent.

"I think Ollie was in the middle of his speech when the fun started," he said. "Go ahead, Ollie."

All eyes went to Ollie. He nodded, took a deep breath, and in a semi-loud voice said, "This is something I've realised… I'm so lucky to have met everyone in the Vien Forest that day. If I didn't… who knows what could have happened? I could've ended up choosing the wrong path like those Dim Sun goons, that's why I'm…"

He trailed off, but everyone waited patiently in anticipation of what he would say next. At that, Ollie turned to Elaine and took her hands in his. "I'm so grateful to Elaine, my bride, and everyone and the Vientown Ranger Base…"

Elaine smiled at him in the eyes, saying through tears, "Ollie isn't the sort of a person who would knowingly become a criminal. The job he did… that job he took only because someone took full advantage of his insecurity and lack of confidence. After that, he has helped me and the Base in so many ways. I'm sincerely grateful for everything he's done."

Barlow waited the silence to pass, and said, "I concur: two people who are grateful of each other… they _are_ an ideal couple."

Kate and everyone else gazed at the couple in front of them. It looked like it was finished, but Ollie and Elaine weren't done.

"While you guys were gone," Elaine began. "Ollie and I were discussing –"

"– something big," Ollie finished for her. "It's a thing that we specially ask for you, Barlow."

Suddenly, all the tiredness of the Rangers had previously seemed to have disappeared. It was followed by everyone's heads turning to Barlow with eagerness, who coughed politely.

"Um… go ahead, Ollie. What is it?"

Elaine sniffled with tears in her eyes, so Ollie spoke instead.

"Barlow, could you complete the marriage for us?"

_Now_ everyone look at Barlow with utmost excitement. Barlow, though slightly pink in the face, smiled gratefully.

"Of course. I will be honoured to."

* * *

"… and thus with the power invested in me as a defender and guardian of peace, justice, and nature in the service of Almia, I hereby pronounce you husband… and wife… You may kiss the bride."

Ollie leaned closer to Elaine. And in front of everyone and Shaymin, kissed her on the lips.

"Yay!" Luana clapped, and everyone who gathered at that wedding began to clap along with her. Eventually, the clapping and cheer grew louder, and it died down after ten minutes.

"And now let us have this opportunity to formally congratulate you!" Barlow said with an apparent tone of cheer.

"Elaine! Ollie!" Luana shouted. "I hope you'll be happy forever!"

"I'd say the same thing too!" Kate shouted, with her and Kellyn clapping as hard as they could.

"You know, I thought Elaine fell for Ollie because he reeked of oil," Crawford said in a normal tone. "You know, because she's a Mechanic and all."

No one said anything, with the exception of Kellyn's and Kate's constant clapping, which provoked Crawford to say, "Okay, you were supposed to laugh there."

The Pachirisu chased each other around the carpet as a way to show their thanks to Ollie and Elaine. They even fired light electricity into the air for mini-fireworks.

After a few more minutes of congratulation, Luana had a thought stick out from her head. "There's something I don't understand, though. Why did the Shaymin pretend to be Elaine's bouquet?"

Each person looked at her in utter silence, but Professor Hastings broke it.

"Well, did you know this? Shaymin is also known as the 'Gratitude Pokémon,' (at that point they looked at the Shaymin). It wouldn't surprise me to know that one was attracted to a place where people are experiencing strong feelings of gratitude."

Hastings gave seconds for every to take this in, then continued. "Ollie and Elaine's feelings of gratitude are what must have attracted this Shaymin, this is my best presumption."

Shaymin squeaked again and ran around Ollie and Elaine in circles out of joy.

"The Shaymin seems to be really happy for the wedding couple too," Luana said through a smile.

But that wasn't all. In a matter of moments, a spiral of pink, white, and yellow erupted from Shaymin, covering Altru Park and blinding everyone's vision.

"But – wh – what is this?!" Hastings exclaimed.

"Oh, wow. WOW!" Crawford shouted. "It's a shower of – of flowers!"

The flower torrent was getting so intense that vision was completely blinded. Even Kate and Kellyn had to close their eyes…

* * *

"L – Look at all the flowers!" Elaine said.

Kellyn slowly lifted his eyes to find that Altru Park… didn't look like Altru Park anymore, and he wasn't the only one to notice.

The entire park, and everywhere around them including the podium, the red carpet, and the body of water surrounding it, was covered in beautiful flowers of pink, yellow, and white. To any person, it was a marvellous sight to behold.

"This is so beautiful…" Ollie whispered.

Crawford kneeled down to pick up a flower and held it up to Ollie and Elaine. "This is a gift from Shaymin for the both of you!"

Kate and Luana looked at each other in agreement, but then a thought had struck the both of them. And immediately they looked around for something… but it wasn't to be found.

"Huh?!" Kate said. "The Shaymin's missing! It's gone!"

Everyone's gaze broke from the flowers almost instantly and started to look, but Profesor Hastings stopped it.

"Perhaps," he said. "Another new outbreak of gratitude has emerged in Almia? Something grateful that would make the Shaymin act."

More sniffling could be heard from behind them, and that was from Elaine.

"Shaymin… thank you," Ollie said.

Elaine was crying hard, but cleanly spoke out the words, "I'll never, ever, forget this day…"

* * *

**And that brings a conclusion to the official Mission "For the Bride and Shaymin!"**

**An original epilogue of my own will follow...**


	6. Epilogue: An Awkward Moment Unimaginable

_**Epilogue**_

The wedding ceremony had ended just half an hour later. But Ollie and Elaine and the entire Vientown base still remained in the park to chatter and converse.

"Okay Barlow, looks like Kate and I have to leave for Chicole Village now," Kellyn said to his Base Leader. "See you later."

"Alright, bye Kellyn," Barlow waved. And Kellyn, Kate, and the Pachirisus walked off to the path towards Pueltown Central, where it led to the Vien Forest.

However, minutes before the start of the bridge they bumped into a man dressed in a black suit and a tie.

"What the – WHAT IS THIS?!" he screamed (which made Kate and Kellyn jump). "I lend this park to a couple for a few hours wedding, and I come back with this?! So many people spend their time, Rangers, to ensure this park has cleanly cut grass for the public to enjoy. A poor way to repay them: scattering flowers in this park so that they have to cut it again."

"Who are you?" Kellyn asked.

"I'm the co-owner of Altru Park," he said. "And as I was saying, there are many workers and people who get paid to cut the grass. We just cut it for this occasion, and it looks like their efforts have been wasted. I'm going to have to give them a call."

Kate made a snap decision and pulled out a cheque, wrote some numbers in it, and gave it to the man (this forced Kellyn to think; _where'd that come from?_).

"Here's several thousand Pokédollars to compensate for the workers," Kate said. "Just take it and get it over with."

Unfortunately for Kate, just as the man was going to accept it, a woman appeared right beside him.

"Who do you think you are?!" she shouted in the man's ear. "I'm your wife! And how can you accept money from this – this _girl_ Ranger?!"

"Calm down," said the man. "She's just compensating –"

"Seriously?!" the woman shrieked hysterically. "It's not _her_ business to interfere with ours! Just so you remember that I'm the _CEO_ of Altru Park! I get to decide what to do! Don't you go picking on other girls! You!"

The apparent CEO of Altru Park took out a phone and began to dial numbers. "That's it. We're going to sue the Ranger Union."

"You wouldn't!" said the man.

"See, you're already defending this _girl_ Ranger as we speak. You like her because she's giving you money, don't you? You know what? I've had enough. You can choose; we can sue the Union or we can divorce. It's your choice."

Kate bowed her head down in shame because she knew it was entirely her fault to begin with. Kellyn, feeling very sorry for her, stayed but couldn't know what to do.

* * *

"Hey, Barlow? Have Kellyn and Kate left already?" Crawford said to him.

"Yep, Kellyn told me before he left," Barlow responded.

"That's sad. They'd be missing the tossing of Elaine's bouquet. Oh, well."

Luana shook her head. "No! You're wrong! There're over there!"

The Vientown Base looked at the direction to where Luana was pointing. From what they could see, Kellyn and Kate were engaged in an argument of some sort with another couple. But it certainly appeared that Kate was on the losing side.

"Well, let's just see what the commotion's about," Barlow ordered. "Ollie! Elaine! You coming?"

"Yeah, Barlow. Of course," Ollie said, and he took Elaine with him.

* * *

The crew of the Vientown Base had arrived just in time to see what the Top Rangers were up to. Immediately, Barlow went up to the man to ask what was going on.

"_My wife's the CEO of Altru Park but she's not from Almia,_" the man whispered urgently. "_She hasn't heard of these Rangers' feats either. She says she'll sue the Ranger Union because she thinks I'm accepting money from this girl here. But I didn't!_"

Barlow nodded, but the Altru Park CEO shouted at the top of her lungs. "GET OUT! GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO SEE ANOTHER POKÉMON RANGER ANYMORE! GET OUT OF MY PARK! IF THERE'S ANYTHING TO BLAME, BLAME IT ON THIS RANGER HERE WHO MY HUSBAND LIKES!"

"Actually," Kellyn said in Kate's defence and to restore order. "She's actually my girlfriend."

The woman calmed down at once, but her face was still contorted with anger.

"Oh, really?" she said skeptically. "Well, you'll have to prove it."

Kellyn looked at Kate with wide eyes. Kate did the same and looked back at the woman.

"What do you mean?" Kellyn said miserably. He was at the mercy of this woman…

"Well, if you really are girlfriend and boyfriend you would know how to kiss each other. DO IT! OR ELSE I'LL DIVORCE WITH MY HUSBAND AND HE'LL LIVE HIS LIFE ALONE! AND YOU WON'T MIND IF THE RANGER UNION GETS SUED BECAUSE OF ME?! DON'T WORRY! 'CAUSE IT'S NOT YOUR FAULT!"

By this point Crawford had broken into a burst of silent laughter, Barlow coughed quietly as to see the outcome (thinking, _this should be interesting_), Ollie and Elaine were mildly surprised and impressed but they didn't know how to intervene. And Luana and the Operator were once again giggling with their hands on their noses and covering their mouths. Kellyn was sure he heard Luana say, "They're going to do it!"

He had a shocked look on his face. But he lifted his head and pressed his mouth briefly onto Kate's forehead and let go.

"There you go, we kissed," Kellyn said brightly, Kate smiled brightly as well.

The woman's face was even darker now. "I'm still not convinced," she said accusatorially. "If you really are girlfriend and boyfriend you kiss each other on the lips! If you don't; you'll suffer the consequences!"

Luana giggled even harder that Kellyn for sure could hear her say, "They're really going to do it!"

The Operator giggled too. "Remember what Kate said earlier? She said she and Kellyn will be married sometime too! This proves it!"

Whatever heat Kellyn could feel in his body had left it and rushed to his face. It was clearly evident that he couldn't risk all the careers of every Ranger in the world, but he didn't want to expose his own personal life in front of his base. Worst of all, this was Kate; the one person he liked…

Kate wasn't any different than what Kellyn was experiencing, except that she kneeled down on both knees and covered her face with both hands to hide her shame. No. She wouldn't tell anyone…

Time ran out, as the Altru Park CEO sighed and redialled her number to speak with her lawyer.

"Hello? I'd like to file a complaint and sue the Ranger –"

Kellyn had no choice. He kneeled down on one knee to face Kate, parted her hands from her red face, and looked at her eyes.

"Forgive me, Kate. We'll just do this as friends and co-workers, not as a girlfriend/boyfriend."

Kate's eyes widened. "Good point."

Kellyn leaned forward and gently brushed his lips on Kate's. To Kate, it felt quite serene and nervous to have Kellyn so close to her, particularly when they were kissing each other. The worst part was that it had to be done in front of their friends.

"– uh… never mind!" the CEO shut her phone off.

The woman pointed at Kate. "I'll be keeping my eye on you, mind you."

But Kate didn't care because her lips were still contacted with Kellyn's. In fact, the woman got so fed up with them that she violently grabbed her husband by the arm and dragged him away, which by then Kellyn parted from Kate.

"Okay, there. We're done," Kellyn said with a sigh of relief.

Like Kellyn, Kate was also satisfied that the woman had left, and it seemed to her that the heat in her face had left and returned to her body after Kellyn had kissed her. She and Kellyn actually felt better, like a weight had been taken off their backs.

"Are we still friends?" Kellyn asked Kate timidly, and embarrassed.

"Friends and co-workers," Kate corrected him. "Just like always."

The two of them were suddenly aware that the entire Vientown base was witnessing this very moment. Barlow was rubbing his nose like he didn't care, but Kellyn knew that he was simply hiding his obvious thoughts. Crawford had his eyes shut with a big grin on his face.

Luana and the Operator were an entirely different story. The two of them were laughing so hard that they had tears coming out of their eyes, and they once again had hands to muffle their laughter. To Kellyn, this was one secret he wanted to take with him to the grave. The same went for Kate.

"We should finish up the wedding now," Ollie intervened. "Or Elaine and I will never get home. Elaine, where's your bouquet?"

Elaine had flowers neatly bundled together with her. "I've picked these flowers from the ones Shaymin gave us. I hope that you'll spread the same kind of gratitude like I've shown today."

She glanced at the three girls in front of her. "I'm going to toss the bouquet now, you ready?"

Kate stepped aside back to Kellyn and the rest of them.

"No thanks, Elaine. It's not my time, yet."

"That's okay, Kate," Elaine clutched the bouquet and prepared to toss it. "But I'm warning you; next time you go to a wedding you HAVE to catch a bouquet, deal?"

"Not a problem!" Kate grinned.

The Operator and Luana stood a fair distance behind Elaine, saying, "Ready, Elaine!"

Elaine closed her eyes and prepared to toss the bouquet backward.

_I will never forget this day… ever_, she thought. _Thank you, Shaymin._

She threw her hands back and tossed the bouquet with it.

* * *

**Whether you've reviewed or not, I'm glad that you've given time to read this story.**


End file.
